Night With A Stranger
by COMETS
Summary: After Clark falls for Lois, a shunned Lana gets drunk and sleeps with a stranger, a man she doesn't even know. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT. R&R One Shot.


**Lana** was really, really drunk. The glass of half empty Vodka hung loosely from her hands and she staggered around the bar. She knew all eyes were on her. She was dazed and she felt like shit. Damn Clark. He could go to hell for all she cared. And that bitch, Lois. They were both losers, and they could go to hell for all she cared.

She staggered forward and right in to the barrel-chested man. She tripped back and hit the ground hard. Laughter erupted around her and even the bartender cracked a smile. She got up annoyed, and slurred, "What..the hell is wrong with you?"

He smiled down at her. "Drunk little broad, ain't you?" He was about 6 ft. 7 inches, and almost 300 pounds. He was a little bit chubby, but most of his huge body mass was muscle. He was a pure redneck, with thinning blonde hair and wearing a dirty shirt and jeans. His eyes were small slits, intelligent, and piercing. He was in his early 30's or late 20's. Most would guess the latter.

"Don't call me a broad. You don't even know me." She tried to be angry, but the massive headache pounded at her brain. Clark….Clark and Lois. They were together. Clark didn't care about her. Forget about Clark. Fuck Clark.

"And I don't plan to. So kindly get out of my face." He pushed past her and went to sit at the bar. Behind him lagged a thin young girl of who looked about 16, with dyed blonde hair and a very short skirt with a form hugging tank top and stripper heels. She was obviously a whore. Her eyes were tired and there were some purple marks from here face. She had obviously been beaten up pretty bad lately.

The man grabbed her hand and threw her in a booth. He then sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and looked around. The people around here were obviously used to this and drifted around, minding there own business. Lana watched, brain dulled from alchohol, but still in horror. A few minutes later, a short, brown haired and fat man of about 40 came up to the pimp. He whispered in his hair for a few seconds. The pimp nodded and the man slipped a $50 bill in to his hand. The pimp stood up, dragging the girl with him, and handed her to the man like a piece of cattle. The short man grabbed the girl's wrists and took her out of the bar. Nobody paid any attention to it.

Lana drank a glass of water, waited a couple of minutes, and went in their direction. She knew what was happening, but she wanted to confirm it before doing anything. She followed them to the back alley and hid behind a nearby dumpster.

There stood the man behind the girl, pounding relentlessly in to her. Her mini-skirt was hiked up around her waist and her panties were around her ankles. She was balancing her self by leaning against the wall, and the one of his hands was holding up her skirt and his dick was slamming repeatedly in her pussy. The other hand was on her breast, stroking her tits and he fucked her from behind. He whispered in to her ear and she closed her eyes, moaning, with her head leaning back against his shoulder, obviously more from pain that pleasure. He was obviously too big for her, and Lana noticed her body language was tense, her knees shaking with the forced entry. But she saw the girl's face. She liked it, and her lips were drawn in to a smile as it happened.

Lana was stunned to find that she was actually enjoying this. And so was Lana. Her hands were moving involuntarily around her lower abs. She was thinking of Clark. Clark was never like this. He was gentle when they used to make love. He was good, but sometimes, she wanted it rough, but she didn't have the heart to tell him. She had become bored with him soon though, and hadn't really enjoyed it towards the end. Nevertheless, he was the only man she had ever slept with. However, she had been close to doing in with Lex. Just to see what it was like to have somebody else….

She left, the scene, still hearing the man's moans of pleasure and the girl's cries of pain and satisfaction. She saw that the pimp was heading to a private area of the bar,that said: **EMPLOYEES ONLY. **She raised an eyebrow. She didn't think he worked here. She looked around the bar to make sure people weren't watching, but they were instead eating and watching a football game on the high stand Television in the corner. She quickly headed after him. She followed him from a distance. They were going down a corridor and he entered a room on the sidewall. There, Lana could see from a small opening in a window, Some waitresses and a couple of bouncers were smoking weed and watching **The Jerry Springer Show. **The pimp whispered in to the ear of one of the bouncers and left the room. Lana huddled against the wall, and barely managed not to be seen. She then followed him deeper down the hallway until he entered a room and closed the door behind him. She tiptoed up to the door and tried to look the crack in the door. She saw that he was looking through the crack back at her.

"Hey there, sweetheart." He grinned.

Her eyes widened and she turned to run, but she ran right in to the chest of one of the bouncers. The pimp opened the door and grabbed her wrist.

"Thanks, Charlie."

The bouncer, a tall muscular black man shook his head. "No problem, Henry." He winked at Lana and slapped her butt, walking away.

She glared at the back of his head, and turned to Henry, who had her wrist firmly in his grasp. "Let go off me, you pimp!" She spat.

He smiled. "Such a harsh word. Loretta is simply an acquaintance who likes sex very much. I simply help her get money for it." Lana realized Loretta was the girl.

"But she's underage." Lana protested.

Henry shrugged. "Age ain't nothing but a number."

"Let me go or I'll call the cops." She threatened.

"No you won't," Henry snarled, and pushed her in to the room. She stumbled and fell on to the coach, ripping her dress from the bottom up to the point of her thighs. She looked around her. It was a tiny room, sparsely furnished with only the couch she was on, a table and a chair. He closed the door behind him.

She was suddenly a little afraid he would rape her. He was huge, with bulging muscles and a very strong body, he could snap her like a twig and kill her if he liked. They were in Suicide Slums. Her body would most likely never be found. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked frightened.

"Nothing." He said sitting down next to her on the sofa. "Nothing, as long as you don't call the cops." There were tattoos on his arms and his left ear was pierced. He was the stereotypical bad boy, and despite the situation, Lana found she was attracted to him. This kind of reminded her of the porn flicks Aunt Nell used to have and hide. She had found them one day when she was 14, and had watched one after another, touching herself all the while. Aunt Nell had never know, and she had practically been addicted to them until she graduated high school. It was rough dirty sex, and she loved it. She remembered the scene in the alley, and for some reason, was extremely turned on.

Henry eyed her thighs through the ripped dress and smiled appreciably. He looked up and was pleased to find that she was admiring his muscular upper torso, as most women did. She was beautiful. More beautiful than any of the bimbos her fucked and he felt himself get very, very hard.

She noticed the bulge in his pants and his unashamed look. "What are we going to do?" She asked breathily. She knew in the back of her mind, that if it wasn't for the alchohol, she wouldn't be here, and she mentally reprimanded herself.

He wound some strands of her hair around his finger. "Whatever you want to do," He said, eyes gleaming. She wanted him. He could tell from the look in her eyes. And he wanted her, oh so badly, he wanted her.

She saw the look in his eyes and knew he would be rough. He would hurt her. He would injure her. And that's what she wanted right now. She wanted him to hurt her, but she knew he would wait for her to make the 1st move, and she did.

She leaned over him and straddled his lap, lowering her head, putting her arms around his neck. His erection throbbed against her crotch and he put his arm around her narrow waist and tightened his grasp. She kissed him rougly and their tongues slammed against each other, she slowly loving his mouth. She felt him against her center, and she realized how big his dick was was. He was huge, and she knew it would hurt when it happened, but she also knew she would enjoy it.

She unbuttoned his shirt and leaned back enough to slip it off his muscular back. His chest was flat and hard and his biceps were huge. His six-pack was gleaming with sweat and she rubbed her arms over his shoulder as he tore off the blue sweater she was wearing and tossed it aside. She gasped in pain as the buttons ripped off her body, now wearing only a bra over her upper torse.

He rubbed his rough fingers over her small back and her shoulders. She shook in passion. She hadn't had sex in over a year, and she felt very, very hot. He trailed kisses down her neck, tasting the her salty sweat and she arched back in pleasure. He slowly unclasped her bra to reveal her perfectly shaped breasts and erect nipples.

Henry groaned and nuzzled his head against her breasts and and turned suddenly, throwing her small body full length across the couch. She landed surprised and looked up as his huge body came to rest on top of her. She groaned as his weight took her breath away, and finally got used to and liked his heavy body on top of hers. He forcefully kissed her and rubbed his hands across her breasts, drawing satisfied moans.

"Please, please," She gasped, pushing his head lower. He cupped one breast and roughly suckled on, while rubbing his thumb over the other nipple. She almost came right there, digging her nails in to his back and wrapping her legs around his waist. After a time, he moved his attention to the other breast and played with her, taking her to the edge and then moving up and with kisses and delving his tongue in to her mouth. She was in absolute ecstacy. "Take it off," She moaned, tugging at his zipper.

He grunted agreeably and balancing on his elbows, slipped off his jeans and boxers, now lying naked on top of her. He cupped the breast he had been working on, and licked and sucked it till it was red and throbbing, erect and needing. She moaned like an animal, arching her back and grinding her body against his erection. "Please," She moaned.

He moved his body lower, trailing kisses along her flat stomach and belly button, finally reaching the skirt. He slowly unbuttoned it, lifting her body, and slipped it down her long, tanned legs. The only thing she was wearing now were some white lace panties which were already very wet with her pre-cum.

He trailed kisses up her thighs until her reached her center. He slipped when finger in to the hem of her panties and touched the outer edge off her pussy. She purred in anticipation. He pulled out his wet finger and licked it. She was breathing hard, watching him with wide eyes. He grinning and did this several most times, just touching her outer edge and tasting her, never piercing her, until atlast she snarled at him and made to take the panties off herself. He laughed in delight and slapped her hands away. He slowly slipped off her panties, down around her ankles, and then tossed the wet undergarment away.

He admired her and she smiled down at him, ready for whatever he was going to do. He touched her vagina, rubbing his fingers through the curls, and she grasped his wrist, urging his finger on. He pushed it in and she moaned in delight. He thrust his finger in and out with one finger and reached up to play with he breasts with the other. She tossed and turned, moaning and grinding her center against his finger with abandon. When she was wet and ready, he slipped his tongue in to her, right in the spot, and licked her, sucking in her juices. She groaned as he repeatedly lapped up her wetness, and she grabbed his hair, almost choking on her scream as she climaxed violently. He licked her orgasm away and looked up at her sweaty body. She was breathing hard and her chest was moving up and down drastically, revealing her rib cage.

"Oh, god." She whispered. She urged him upwards and slammed her mouth against his, licking around in his mouth, and tasting her own cum. "NOW!" She moaned in to his mouth, already getting wet again, "Please Now!" He grabbed his jeans from the floor and hurriedly grabbed a condom from the pockets and tore it open. He was about to put it on, but she stopped him. She went on her knees and took it from his fingers. His dick was big, and she found herself unconsciously comparing it to Clarks'. She touched it and he groaned hoarsely. She ran her fingers down the length of it and licked the tip. He grabbed her hair, smiling down at her. "Don't let me stop you." He said.

She continually kissed it and suckled it gently, rubbing down it's length slowly. "Oh, Jesus." He moaned, letting her taste and suckle him. Finally, he could take it no more. He roughly picked her up and threw her on the couch. He slipped the condom on and dove on to her. She hurt, but more with anticipation than with physical pain. He easily picked her up and slammed her against the wall, standing up in front of her. She groaned with the impact, but looked in to his eyes, seeing only lust and wanting. He spread her legs, with her back against the wall, and settled in between them. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and her legs around his waist. He spread her legs to their limit and licked her lips, murmuring softly, "Enjoy the ride." She was open and ready. He guided his dick to her entrance and slipped the tip in to her pussy. She winced at his size. Not having had sex in a year, she was almost as tight as she had been before she lost her virginity. He entered her slowly and she bit her lips to keep from crying out. She kept on going on to he was fully sheated and the walls of her entrance could take no more. She closed her eyes and dug her nails in to his back.

"Are you o.k.?" He whispered, giving her time to settle in.

She moved around for a moment, and finally became comfortable with the entry. She tightened her grip on his shoulders. "Yeah," She said, "Just do it." She bit softly on his ear lobe and urged him on, crushing her body against his. He thrust forward, slamming her against the wall again and then drew out for a deeper entry. All the pretense and foreplay was gone.

He repeatedly thrust in to her roughly, penetrating her to her hilt and then drawing out, slamming her back against the wall. He fucked her deep and hard and she enjoyed every moment of it. She cried out his name, moaning in pleasure, and he groaned out in ecstacy, squeezing her buttocks and impaling her with his member. They developed in to a rhythm and Lana met his every thrust with one of her own, urging him deeper inside her. He bent down to suckle one breast and she arched back against the wall, burying her hands in to his hair, and screaming out in ecstacy. He stroked his hands down her thigh and stroked her buttocks from behind as he suckled her on her breasts.

Her eyes widened with shock and she yelled, again urging him deeper. "Oh, god!" Lana hollered. She climaxed with a scream and her orgasm dripped cum all over his dick. Her head tipped back and she slammed the back of it against the wall. The world spun around her in a daze and her body went completely slack as the effects of the orgasm began to take hold

Henry studied her face, still buried deep inside her, and finally climaxed with one final thrust, and he groaned with pleasure as the condom filled up with his cum. He lay slack against her body, his head resting on her shoulder for a minute. They both lay back against the wall, exhausted and satisfied. Her eyes were closed and her face was red with passion.

They breathed hard against each other and drifted down to the sofa, Lana lying on his chest. They stared up at the ceiling, arms entwined and both thinking about the time they had just shared together. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and soon she was asleep.

"That was beautiful."Henry murmured, and soon, he was asleep too.

* * *

Lana woke up, naked and alone. It was morning. She straightened up. She was lying on the sofa and Henry was gone. He had neatly folded her clothes on the table. She smiled. The sofa underneath her was wet with both of their cum. Her body ached all over and her labea throbbed painfully, but she was happy, happier than she had been in a while. She dressed quickly and left the room. No one was shocked to see her leave. Some of the guys even winked at her. She went out in the parking lot, clutching her purse and entered her car. She waited for a moment, hoping Henry might appear. When he didn't, she started her car and left. A few yards away, he watched her, hidden by the building. "Goodbye,stranger." He said, realizing he didn't even know her name. It didn't matter. They'd both known they'd never see each other again. He watched until she was gone, and headed back in to the bar where his 20 year-old sister Loretta waited. She was anxious to go home and rest, so that in the night, she'd be rested enough for whoever else was willing to pay her money for what she loved the most.

_**THE END**_


End file.
